Sadness And Sorrow
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Naruto dengan keadaan jiwa yang tak sehat bertemu Gaara, Mahasiswa kedokteran. Niat menjadikan Naruto percobaan musnah ketika tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

MInna-san chibi datang lagi…

Maaf ya chibi lama gak update lagi sibuk nee…

Chibi pngen buat fic dimana Gaara lebih gentlemen daripada Naruto

Penasaran? Yuk dibaca sama-sama…

* * *

Summary : Naruto dengan keadaan jiwa yang tak sehat bertemu Gaara, Mahasiswa kedokteran. Niat menjadikan Naruto percobaan musnah ketika tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Gaara.

Rated : M

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimotoseorang

* * *

Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kusina. Dari luar keluarga mereka terlihat sebagai keluarga yang ideal dan bahagia, namun didalam mereka hanya seonggok manusia yang egois. Minato terlibat kasus korupsi dan ibunya menjadi pelacur. Akibat tekanan mental dan sering dipukuli ayahnya Naruto sedikit memiliki ganguan mental. Sosok naruto yang dari luar terlihat seperti anak berusia 20 th sebenarnya memiliki jiwa anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia amat takut berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Naru! Cepat turun!" teriak Minato

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" Naruto menuruni tangga

"Ada apa, ada apa katamu! Kau lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa! Mana sarapannya?! Kau mau membuat tou-san mati kelaparan! Hah!?" menampar pipi Naruto hingga memerah

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap hari kalau semua pekerjaan rumah itu Naruto yang mngerjakan. Jam 7 pagi sarapan harus sudah tersedia, jika tidak maka ayahnya tak akan segan untuk memukulinya.

"Gomenne, Tou-san. Semalam Naru membersihkan kolam dan taman jadi Naru bangun kesiangan."

PLLLAAAAKKK! Minato menampar lagi pipi Naruto hingga membiru

"Aku tak peduli! Sekarang cepat buatkan sarapan! Dan sebagai hukumannya kau tidak dapat jatah makan hari ini."

"Tapi kemarin Naru Cuma makan sekali, Tou-san? Naru bisa kelaparan kalau tidak makan?"

BUUUUUAAAAGGHHH! Kali ini Minato menendang Naruto hingga terpental

"Jangan membantah! Cepat kerjakan! Apa kau ingin dihukum lebih berat!?"

"Ughh..Baik, Tou-san."

Dengan sekujur tubuh memar dan sakit, Naruto membuatkan makanan untuk Minato. Setelah itu, Minato pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Kaa-san…Hiks…Hiks…Tolong Naru…" gerutu Naruto, "Kenapa hiks…Kenapa Kaa-san melahirkan Naru hiks… jika Kaa-san membuang Naru? Hiks… Apa salah Naru, Kaa-san?"

Malam itu, Naruto dengan posisi meringkuk diatas selimut usang menangisi nasib yang dijalaninya. Kamar yang dihuni Naruto tidak lebih dari gudang tempat penyimpanan barang sehingga tak ada kasur maupun perlengkapan kamar yang biasanya ada. Malam semakin larut dan Naruto merasakan perutnya melilit, badannya sakit serta kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan.

"Kami-sama, apakah engkau akan menjemput Naru? Apakah Naru bisa bebas? Naru takut. Naru ingin tidur. Naru ingin bebas. Naru ingin tidur naru selalu ditemani oleh malaikatmu, Kami-sama." Batin Naruto sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang

Sementara itu…

"Naruto?! Siapkan kamar mandi untukku!?" teriak Minato

"Naru-chan~ Okaa-san sudah pulang~" teriak Kusina kemudian dalam keadaan mabuk

"Mau apa kau pulang?!"

"Hik…Kau~ jangan berkomentar! Hik… Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku~"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya? Lebih baik kau urusi saja lelakimu diluar sana! Dan jangan pernah datang kembali kemari! Ini adalah rumahku!"

"Hey! Hik… Aku masih Punya hak disini~ Masih lebih baik aku yang memperhatikannya, daripada kau yang selalu menyiksanya. Hik…"

"Apa kau bil…" sebelum Minato mengayunkan tangannya terdengar suarapintu yang di dobrak keras

BRRRAAAAAK

"Jangan bergerak! Rumah ini sudah dikepung!" teriak Inspektur Kakashi

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Minato

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan menggelapkan uang perusahaan sebesar 3milyar. Dan kau, Kushina, kau ditahan karena kasus penipuan dan perdagangan wanita dibawah umur."

"Maksudmu apa?! Mana buktinya!" elak Minato

"Ne, inspektur-san… Kau mau aku melakukan apa agar aku bisa bebas dari semua tuduhan itu?"

"Maaf. Hey, kalian! Cepat tangkap dan borgol mereka!" perintah Kakashi pada anak buahnya

"Kau akan menyesal, Inspektur!"

"Inspektur-san, padahal kau tipe laki-laki idamanku?"

"Haah…" menghela nafas, "Mereka benar-benar lintah darat akut." Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

Kakashipun segera memeriksa seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mencari bukti-bukti lain yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang itu. Hingga ia sampai pada sebuah gudang tempat Naru berada

"Hm…Kenapa kamar ini dikunci? Mencurigakan." Segera ia dobrak pintu itu

DUK…DUK…JBRUUAAKK…

"Ah…Uhuk…uhuk…" diedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan ketika matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok manusia

"Hey, kau tak apa? Hey, bangun." Kata Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto

"Ini gawat. Jika dibiarkan dia bisa mati. Ck!" Kakashipun segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat

* * *

"Nngghh…"

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kakashi

"…!"

"Jangan takut." Mencoba mendekati Naru

"Maaf! Maafkan Naru! Naru janji tidak akan bangun siang lagi! Naru mohon ampuni Naru! Jangan hukum Naru!" teriak Naruto

Melihat naruto yang berteriak histeris sambil gemetaran, Kakashi langsung mendekapnya erat seolah ingin membagi kasih sayangnya pada anak tidak berdosa ini.

"Shhh…ssshhh…Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang. Namamu Naru ya? Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan tidak aka nada yang berani memukul atau melukaimu lagi. Tenanglah."

"Kau siapa?" setelah tenang Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya

"Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Tou-san jika kau mau."

"Tou-san?"

"Iya."

"Apa Tou-san Kakashi tidak akan memukuli Naru?"

"Tentu tidak, Naru-chan."

"Naru boleh makan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa Naru bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena Tou-san selalu melarang Naru untuk makan. Naru akan dipukuli jika ketahuan makan." Jawabnya dengan wajah sendu

"Sssshhh… Mulai sekarang kau boleh makan apapun yang kau suka dan tidak ada yang akan memarahimu." Memeluk Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya

"Benarkah?" dengan wajah berbinar

"Iya. Apa Tou-san boleh tahu namamu?"

"Nama Naru Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naru-chan. Sekarang kamu istirahat, besok kita akan pergi menemui Kaa-san barumu."

"Kaa-san?"

"Iya Kaa-san, istri Tou-san."

"Apa dia menakutkan? Apa dia suka menampar Naru?"

"Hahaha…Tentu tidak. Dia sangat manis sepertimu."

"Manis? Kalau begitu boleh Naru mencicipinya juga? Naru suka yang manis-manis." Dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh, kenapa?" mendadak berubah sedih

"Karena Kaa-San hanya untuk Tou-San. Sudah, sekarang istirahat. Besok kau akan sehat kembali."

"Baiklah. Oyasumi, Tou-san Kakashi."

"Oyasumi, Naruto." Mengecu puncak kepala Naruto

TBC

* * *

Wuaaahhh chibi berhasil membuat ini dengan keadaan setengah tidur jadi maaf kalo jadi typo…

Chibi tidak akan bosan meminta reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou buat yang udah review…

Kalian bikin chibi semangat buat nerusin cerita ini…

Gomenne minna-san…

Chibi udah berusaha buat alur yang begitu cepat tapi apa daya chibi tetep aja dikomen alurnya terlalu cepat…

Semoga chapter ini menjadi chapter dengan alur yang sesuai…

* * *

Rated : M

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

* * *

Chapter 2

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Tumben kau pulang cepat, Kakashi?" terdengar sautan dari dalam ruangan yang membuat Naru bersembunyi dibalik badan Kakashi

"Naru takut, Tou-san."

"Jangan takut. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Kakashi?" berjalan menuju pintu depan, "Eh, siapa itu?"

"Dia anak dari Minto dan Kushina."

"Ah, anak lintah darat itu. Lalu kenapa dia kau bawa kemari? Apa tidak ada sanak saudara yang mau merawatnya?" tanya Iruka dengan ketus

"Aku tidak tega dengannya. Dia diperlakukan seperti budak oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku putuskan untuk merawatnya. Apa kau keberatan?"

Irukapun menoleh ke arah Naru yang justru bersembunyi di balik punggung Kakashi, "Kau tahu kan kalau akupun tak mungkin akan tega membiarkan anak tidak bersalah ini besar di tangan lintah darat?"

"Bagus. Tapi ada satu kekurangan anak ini?"

"Apa itu?"

"Walaupun dia sudah kelihatan dewasa, jiwanya masih anak kecil dan dia juga tidak berani berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Baru denganku dia mau sedikit berinteraksi. Jika dia bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya maka dia akan takut dan berteriak. Kata dokter itu adalah trauma yang dialaminya selama 15 tahun."

"Ya Tuhan." Melirik ke arah Naruto, "Hey, jangan takut. Kemarilah."

"Naru, ini adalah istri Tou-san."

"Istri?"

"Iya, sayang. Aku Iruka. Namamu siapa?"

"Nama Naru Naruto. Mmm… Tou-san?" menarik baju Kakashi

"Iya?"

"Naru lapar." Pernyataan Naruto disambut senyum oleh Iruka dan Kakashi

"Kau beruntung, Naru. Ayo kita masuk. Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian." Ajak Iruka

"Hum… Baunya sedap sekali… Ayo masuk." Kakashi menggandeng Naru masuk ke ruang makan

"…"

"Ada apa, Naru? Jangan takut. Disini adalah rumahmu sekarang. Kau boleh lakukan apapun yang kamu mau."

"…"

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naru menyerah."

"Hah?"

"Naru menyerah, Tou-san."

"Menyerah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yang Naru tahu itu, Kaa-san adalah wanita. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Kaa-san, Naru bingung? Apakah Kaa-san itu wanita atau pria?"

"Hahahahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudah ayo kita makan dulu. Katanya kau lapar?"

"Emm… Baiklah." Walau dengan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan, Naruto tetap mengikuti Kakashi

* * *

Selesai makan, Kakashi mengajak Naruto untuk melihat kamar yang akan di tempatinya. Kamar bernuansa jingga dengan tempat tidur queen size berwarna biru beserta segala perlengkapannya.

"Nah Naru, mulai mala mini kamar dan semua yang berada disini adalah milikmu. Kau boleh menggunakannya sesukamu."

"Apa Naru boleh tidur diatas tempat tidur itu?"

"Tentu saja, Naru. Bukankah Tou-san sudah bilang kalau kau boleh menggunakan semua yang ada disini sesukamu?" Kakashi mengusap kepala Naruto

"Naru tidak akan di pukul lagi?"

"Tidak akan sayang. Selama kamu di sini, tidak akan ada yang memukulimu lagi. Ayo cepat kamu ganti baju dan tidur."

"Naru pakai ini saja."

"Lho kenapa, sayang?"

"Naru tidak boleh memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Naru tidak boleh punya kamar yang besar. Naru tidak boleh tidur di atas tempat tidur. Naru tid…"

"Ssshhhttt. Disini Naru boleh melakukan apa saja." Kakashi memotong perkataan Naruto dengan memeluknya erat

"…"

"Naru percaya pada Tou-san kan?" Naruto mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Naru ganti baju. Baju Naru sudah Tou-san siapkan di lemari. Pilih yang manapun Naru suka."

"…" Naruto dalam diam berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di sana

"Ada apa lagi Naru?"

"…Hiks…" terdengar isakan lirih Naruto

"Hei… Jangan menangis… Sudah ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san sekarang. Naru jangan takut lagi ya?" ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus punggung Naruto

"Apa Naru bermimpi, Tou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Baru kemarin ini Naru berdoa supaya ada yang mau menolong Naru. Rasanya Naru masih setengah bermimpi kalau Naru sudah tidak akan dipukul lagi."

"Naru sayang. Kamu tidak bermimpi. Coba kamu pegang tangan Tou-san, terasa hangat bukan?" Narutopun langsung memeluk Kakashi

"Arigatou ne, Tou-san."

"Doita, Naru. Sekarang kamu cepat ganti baju lalu tidur."

"Hai', Tou-san."

* * *

Setelah semua penghuni di tertidur, termasuk Naruto. Suasana hangat dirumah itu tak kunjung menghilang. Hal inilah yang bisa membuat Naruto segera terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun, di dalam alam mimpinya…

"Anak kurang ajar! Kau berani sekali mengadu pada inspektur itu?!" bentak Minato sembari memecut Naruto

PLLAAAAKK! CTTTRAAARR!

"AAAGGGGHHHTTT! Ampun, Tou-san. Naru tidak pernah mengadu ke Tou-san Kakashi. Naru diam. Naru anak baik." Jawab Naruto sembari menahan sakit

"Dasar bodoh! Kau anak durhaka! Kenapa kau memakai pakaian bagus?! Mengapa kau berani mengisi perutmu dengan makanan?! Harusnya kau selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu! Kau pikir kau bisa bebas, Naru?! Lihat saja! Tunggu pembalasan yang akan kau terima!"

PLLAAAAKK! CTTTRAAARR! PLLLAAAAKKK! BUUUUUAAAAGGHHH!

"Agghhh! Ampun Tou-san. Maafkan Naru!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan

"Naru! Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi yang segera datang ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto

"Ampun! Hentikan Tou-san, jangan pukul Naru lagi! Tou-san am…"

"Naru!"

"Tidak! Jangan!" memukul secara membabi buta ke arah Kakashi

"Naru, ini Tou-san Kakashi. Tenanglah." Memeluk Naruto yang bercucuran keringat

"Tou-san… Tou..san.. Huuuuaaaa…Hiiiks…Huuuuaaa…"

"Sssshhh tenanglah. Tou-san ada di sini. Tenanglah." Kakashipun terus menemani Naruto hingga ia mulai tenang

Tok…Tok…

"Naru. Kaa-san buatkan kau susu hangat. Minumlah." Kata Iruka

"Ari…ga…tou."

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi

"…" Naruto mengangguk

Tiba-tiba telepon Kakashi berbunyi

"Halo dengan Inspektur Kakashi. Baik. Iya. Baiklah. Saya mengerti."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Iruka

"Dari kantor. Aku disuruh menangani Kasus di Suna untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Tou-san mau pergi?" tanya Naru dengan mata yang masih meneteskan air mata

"Iya, Naru."

"Tou-san jangan pergi." Memegang tangan Kakashi

"Naru, Tou-san harus pergi."

"Tidak."

"Sayang, Tousan pergi untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak sepertimu dari ancaman penjahat seperti mantan ayahmu dulu."

"…"

"Maafkan Tou-san, Naru."

"Apa nanti Tou-san juga kaan membawa anak-anak seperti ke sini?"

"Hmm… Untuk apa?" menoleh ke arah Iruka yang hanya membalas dengan gelengan

"Naru tidak mau Tou-san punya anak lain selain Naru."

"Kenapa seperti itu, sayang? Apa Naru tidak ingin punya saudara?" kali ini giliran Iruka yang membuka suara penasarannya

"Naru hanya tidak ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san jadi tidak sayang Naru lagi. Naru tidak mau Tou-san pulang dengan membawa anak lain lagi. Cuma naru yang akan menjadi anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

1 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

"Wahahahaha…" Kakashi terawa sedangkan Iruka hanya mampu tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar-benar anak yang menarik, Naruto. Walau ada banyak anak di luar sana yang nasibnya sepertimu, Tou-san tidak akan memilih mereka."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah satu-satunya putra kami."

"Yey! Daisuki Tou-san, Kaa-san."

"Wareware wa mata, mo daisuki.1" Mereka mengecup pipi Naruto bergantian

"Besok, kau akan ikut Kaa-san ke pasar."

"Pasar?"

"Iya. Besok setelah mengantar Tou-san berangkat ke Suna, kita akan berbelanja. Kau mau kan menemani Kaa-san, Naru?"

"Baik, Kaa-san."

"Sekarang kau tidurlah lagi. Ini masih tengah malam." Ujar Kakashi

"Tou-san…"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah Naru tidur bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Naru dengan mata berbinar

Saling memandang, "Tentu saja. Malam ini kita tidur bersama."

"Yatta." Tersenyum melihat Naruto bahagia

"Oyasumi, Naruto." Kata Iruka sambil mengecup dahi Naruto dan Kakashi menaikkan selimutnya

"Oyasumi Tou-san, Kaa-san."

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

"Tou-san berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah."

"Iya, Tou-san."

"Berhati-hatilah, Kakashi."

"Aku tahu. Aku pasti akan berhati-hati. Kau juga jaga dirimu dan Naruto."

"Iya."

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai."

"Itterasai, Tou-san."

"Baiklah, Naru. Sekarang kita pergi."

"Baik, Kaa-san."

Naruto dan Iruka berjalan menuju pasar. Iruka sengaja memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena Iruka berinisiatif untuk melatih Naruto terbiasa dengan keramaian.

"Apa kau masih takut, Naru?"

"Hu_um."

"Biasakan dirimu. Orang-orang di sini tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau rama kepadanya."

"…"

"Oh, Iruka."

"Asuma, tumben kau di pasar?"

"Iya, aku menemani istriku. Kau sendiri, sedang bersama siapa?" melirik kea rah Naruto yang mengintip dari balik punggung Iruka

"Ini adalah korban salah satu lintah darat yang ditangkap Kakashi."

"Oh, jadi kalian merawatnya? Hm…Manis juga." Mendekati Naruto yang semakin gemetaran

"Kaa…Kaa-san…"

"Jangan terlalu dekat, Asuma. Dia ini phobia dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya."

"Eh, tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu Kaa-san?"

"Mulai seminggu yang lalu, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Dia memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan Tou-san otomatis aku menjadi Kaa-san."

"Hahahahahaha…" suara tawa Asuma membuat Naruto makin takut dan bersembunyi

"Pelankan suaramu! Dasar berisik." Tegur Kurenai

"Hai, Kurenai. Apa kabar?"

"Iruka. Baik. Siapa anak manis dibelakangmu itu?"

"Dia anak Iruka dana Kakashi."

"Begitukah? Siapa namamu, Manis?"

"Naru, ini adalah teman Kaa-san. Paman brewok disana namanya Asuma sedangkan Bibi ini namanya Kurenai."

"Emm… Nama Naru Naruto. Salam kenal Asuma-ji-san, Kurenai-ba-san." Ucap Naruto malu-malu yang membuat semua orang di sekitarnya gemas

"Kyaaa kawai… Ne ne Naru-chan, muali hari ini mau berteman dengan bibi?"

"Berteman?"

"Iya. Lain kali bibi ajak Naru jalan-jalan, makan, apapun yang Naru inginkan."

"Apapun?" menoleh ke arah Iruka dan disambut Iruka dengan anggukan

"Bibi dan paman ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi bertemanlah dengan mereka."

"Tapi, Kaa-san?"

"Ya?"

"Naru tidak tahu caranya berteman?" dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan (silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri #plaaak)

"Kyyaaa…Naru…" memeluk Naru, "Naru, hanya perlu tersenyum ketika kita bersama-sama."

"Tersenyum?"

"Iya. Senyum itu menandakan kita bahagia."

"Senyum."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang kita berteman." Ajak Asuma semabri mengulurkan tangan

"…" terdiam dalam bingung

"Pegang tanganku, Naru."

"Begini?" menggenggam tangan Asuma

"Iya."

"Oke. Hari ini, sampai di sini dulu. Hari sudah makin gelap. Mari kita pulang, Naru."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san."

"Jaa na Ji-san, Ba-san."

* * *

Sementara itu di Suna, Kakashi berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan atasannya yaitu menangkap penjahat paling di buru, Orochimaru. Penjahat kelas kakap yang tak kenal belas kasih itu berhasil dilumpuhkan Kakashi di tempat tinggalnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Tempat ini sudah dikepung!"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Orochimaru. Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan penculikan dan penjualan anak."

"Apa? Kalian tidak punya bukti."

"kalau bukti yang kau maksud, aku sudah memilikinya dikantor. Kita akan bicarakan semua itu di pengadilan nanti."

"Omae…" dengan menahan amarah

"Cepat tangkap dia!"

"Baik!"

Setelah itu, Kakashi di panggil menuju rumah Kepala Desa Suna.

"Selamat, Inspektur Kakashi. Kami amat sangat tertolong karena kau telah berhasil menangkap Orochimaru." Ucap Kepala Desa

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai petugas keamanan."

"Mari ikut saya makan bersama penduduk desa yang lain."

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya rasa…"

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan."

Kakashipun mengikuti Kepala Desa memasuki rumahnya. Di sana ia mendapat sambutan hangat oleh penduduk Suna.

"Kita bersulang atas keberhasilan Inspektur Kakashi." Ajak Kepala Desa

"Aye!"

"Kanpai!" teriak Baki

"Kenapa kau murung? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Kepala Desa

"Ah, tidak bukan begitu. Makanannya enak hanya saja saya memikirkan anak dirumah."

"Oh, kau sudah memiliki anak?"

"Ya, walau bukan anak kandung tapi saya sudah menganggapnya seperti anak saya sendiri."

"Begitu. Apa dia sendirian di sana?"

"Tidak, dia bersama istri saya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Karena perilaku keluarganya di masa lalu dia menjadi punya tekanan batin yang mengakibatkan mentalnya menjadi terganggu. Dia adalah anak manis yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa. Walau sudah mencapai 20 tahun tapi jalan pikirnya masih seperti anak usia 10 tahun."

"Kasian sekali anakmu. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja penyakit itu ke dokter?"

"Masalahnya, Naruto itu takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Aku takut bukan menyembuhkan justru hal itu bisa membuat dia ketakutan dan stress."

"Ah, aku dengar anak wali kota itu sedang kuliah kedokteran dan sekarang sedang praktek di salah satu Rumah Sakit di Konoha."

"Benarkah? Di Konoha?"

"Iya, dia itu pemuda tampan dan jenius. Siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya pasti jatuh hati." Ucap Matsuri

"Hahaha begitukah?"

"Haish.. kau itu, Ingat umurmu." Kata Kepala Desa

"Ah, biar saja. Suka-suka aku kan?"

"Tapi memang benar, anak wali kota itu jenius. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa membantumu menyembuhkan putra kesayanganmu itu." Ujar Kepala Desa membenarkan penyataan Matsuri

"Baiklah, akan aku coba bertemu dengannya sepulang dari sini."

"Yosh… Sekarang saatnya kita berpesta. Kanpai!" ajak Matsuri

"Kanpaaii!" sambut seluruh warga desa

Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kakashi.

"Halo?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia memiliki anak. Di Konoha. Tamapaknya anak itu sedang menderita penyakit."

"Oh, baguslah. Kini kita bisa melancarkan rencana selanjutnya. Kau pergilah selidiki lebih detail lagi tentang keluarga Kakashi itu."

"Baik."

TBC

* * *

1) Kami juga menyayangimu

Seleeeeseeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Chibi udah berusaha membuat yang paling panjang tapi tetap aja chibi merasa alur disini masih cepat #plaaakkk

Maafkan chibi…

Tapi chibi tetap minta review dari minna-san #memelas


	3. Chapter 3

Arigatou minna-san buat yang udah review…

Gomenne … Chibi gak bisa bales satu-satu…

So let's enjoy this…

* * *

Rated : M

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimotoseorang

* * *

Chapter 3

Tepat dua minggu setelah aksi penangkapan Orochimaru, Kakashipun kembali ke Konoha tak lupa ia membawakan oleh-oleh untuk putra kesayangannya.

"Tadaima."

"…" tak ada sahutan

"Naruto? Iruka? Dimana kalian?" mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, "Haah, mereka pasti main di luar. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu."

Sementara itu di taman…

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san liat itu." Naruto menunjuk sebuah toko kecil penjual aksesoris, "Naru, boleh ke sana? Banyak yang berkilau… Naru mau ke sana… Boleh ya, Kaa-san?"

"Iya, sayang. Tapi Kaa-san mau ke supermarket dulu, apa Naru berani ke sana sendiri?"

"Naru berani."

"Benar berani?"

"Iya, Kaa-san."

"Kalau begitu kamu tunggu Kaa-san sampai datang. Jangan pergi dari sana sebelum Kaa-san jemput, mengerti?"

"Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Hati-hati menyebrang, Naru."

"Hai', daijoubu." Naruto menjawab sambil berlari ke arah toko di seberang jalan.

"Wahhh…" Naruto takjub dengan barang-barang di toko itu

Toko itu adalah sebuah toko aksesoris. Baru kali itu, Naruto melihat dan memegang barang-barang berkilauan yang nampaknya sangat mahal itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nak?" tanya penjaga toko

"Ah, Ossan. Naru mau kalung ini." Kata Naru mengangkat kalung berbatu biru yang amat indah seperti matanya

"Oh, ini?"

"Iya."

"Kalung ini pasti untuk orang spesialmu?"

"Spesial?"

"Iya. Kamu mau memberikannya untuk siapa, Nak?"

"Hm… Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naru."

"Untuk keluarga ya? Baiklah, paman akan memberikan diskon untuk kalung ini. Apa kau ingin mengambil ketiganya?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Naru tidak punya uang."

"Hem… Maaf Nak, jika kau tidak memiliki uang, Ossan tidak bisa memberikan kalung ini."

"…" Naruto terdiam dengan wajah sendu

"Biar saya yang membayarnya, Ossan." Penjaga toko dan Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Dilihatnya pemuda tinggi dengan rambut dan kulit yang putih.

"Benar kau yang akan membayarnya?"

"Iya, saya tidak tega melihat wajah manisnya menjadi mendung seperti itu." Jawab pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto

"…" Naruto terheran-heran dan sedikit takut dengan pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul ini

Setelah selesai membayar, pemuda itu mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di dekat taman. Awalnya Naruto menolak dengan alasan dia masih menunggu Kaa-sannya selesai belanja. Namun, pemuda itu membujuknya untuk menunggu di dekat supermarket tempat Kaa-sannya berbelanja. Akhirnya Naruto menyetujui ajakan itu. Walau Naruto mengatakan setuju tapi dia tetap diam dan menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Naruto masih takut dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya saat membeli kalung di toko tadi. Setelah melalui percakapan (walau Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng), Naruto mengetahui nama pemuda itu adalah Kimimaro. Dia seorang Dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Walau pemuda itu bersikap ramah dan sopan kepada Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari Kimimaro.

"Naruto." mendengar suara Kaa-sannya memanggil, Naruto langsung berlari memeluknya. Hal ini membuat Kimimaro heran.

"Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Iruka heran dan Naruto hanya menggeleng

"Perkenalkan saya Kimimaro. Saya bertemu dengannya di toko aksesoris tadi."

"Oh benarkah? Perkenalkan saya Iruka, orang tua Naruto."

"Jadi namanya Naruto?"

"Iya. Maafkan Naruto ya? Dia memang sedikit takut dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, sebentar lagi saya ada rapat." Merogoh sakunya, "Ini kartu nama saya dan ini aksesoris yang Naruto beli di toko tadi."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Berapa harga kalung ini? Biar saya ganti uangnya."

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja hadiah perkenalan dari saya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Naruto ucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Te…terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit dulu."

Setelah Kimimaro pergi, Irukapun mengajak Naruto untuk pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, Iruka senang melihat kepulangan Kakashi. Namun, Naruto masih diam. Irukapun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kimimaro dan perubahan sikap Naruto sehingga Kakashi bisa memakluminya. Kakashipun berusaha menghibur Naruto dengan memeberikan hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan. Hal itu, memebuat Naruto sedikit senang namun tidak sesenang biasanya. Naruto memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya setelah makan malam. Iruka cemas melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti dulu walau tidak terlalu parah.

"Kakashi, apa menurutmu Naruto akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

"Saa… Tapi aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan orang asing yang baik kepadanya."

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa saat bersama Asuma dan Kurenai?"

"Ya itu karena mereka adalah sahabat kita bukan? Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita nikmati mala mini. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu."

"Dasar mesum."

"Tapi kau juga merindukanku, bukan?"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, kenapa kau tanya lagi?"

"Kau itu…"

"Mmmm…aaahh…mmmnnn…" Kakashipun mencium Iruka dengan agresif semabri melucuti pakaian Iruka

"Ahhhh…hhhnnnn…" Iruka mendesah ketika dengan nakalnya Kakashi menghisap kedua nipplenya bergantian.

"Tampaknya tubuhmu menjadi sensitive sekali ya?"

"Ja…jangan menggodaku…Haaahh…Baka…"

"Hm… Bukankah kau menyukainya? Apalagi saat aku menyentuhmu disini."

"AAAGGHHH…mmngghh…aaahhhnnnn…nnnnhhhh~" Iruka hanya bisa mengerang saat Kakashi dengan kasar menganiaya titik prostatnya.

Udara dingin dan semilir angina tak mampu memadamkan kobaran rindu yang telah memanaskan kamar itu. Keringatpun bercucuran dari kedua tubuh sejoli yang menumpahkan rindu mereka satu sama lain lewat sentuhan-sentuhan mesra.

"Kau siap?" Iruka hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan lemah

"EENNNGGHHH!? Ngghhh…Aaahhhnnnn…"

"Sempit sekali…Ahhhhnnn…" desah Kakashi merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya saat penisnya terhimpit erat di dalam anus Iruka

"Aaannggghhnnn…AAAHH…hhnnnggnn…"

Kakashipun mulai memajumundurkan penisnya. Awalnya dengan tempo lambat, berusaha mencari titik terdalam Iruka yang akan membuatnya terbang dalam kenikmatan.

"AAAAHHHNNN!"

"Ketemu." Batin Kakashi

Ia pun segera berkonsentrasi untuk selalu menyentuh titik itu. Hal ini, membuat tubuh Iruka menggelinjang nikmat hingga iapun tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Ka…kashi… Ak…aku..sudah..angghhnnn…aaahhh…"

"Sebentar lagi…ngggnnnhhh…"

"Aahhnn…emmhhh…"

"Kakashi… AAHHHHGGNNNN…"

"Irukaaa… Uummmmhhhnnn…"

"Haaah…haaahh…" Nafas Iruka tersenggal, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan semen mengalir di dalam tubuhnya

"Kau semakin hebat saja."

"…" Iruka tak sanggup menjawabnya, matanya pun mulai terpejam

Melihat kekasihnya kelelahan, Kakashi menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluk Iruka.

"Oyasumi, Koibito."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka mendengar kabar bahagia dari sahabat mereka. Kurenai positif dinyatakan hamil dan mereka memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dekat rumah Kakashi agar dapat bertemu dengan Naruto setiap hari. Hal ini, membuat Kakashi, Iruka dan Naruto senang. Pasalnya, Naruto jadi tidak perlu jauh-jauh datang ke rumah Asuma untuk bermain dan mencicipi kue buatan Kurenai. Naruto juga semakin lengket dan akrab dengan mereka berdua. **Saat in**_**i**_ suasana bahagia terus memeluk Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Naru, bibi buatkan kue dan minuman untukmu. Beristirahatlah sebentar."

"Hai' Ba-san."

"Hey, kami sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain. Kenapa kau mengganggu?"

"Naruto bisa mati kelelahan kalau kau terus menerus memaksanya bermain, Baka." Tegur Kurenai

"Kurenai Ba-san, Naru tidak capek kok. Naru senang bermain bola dengan Ji-san. Jadi jangan marahi Ji-san." Dengan wajah memelas

CCRRROOOOOTTT

Tanpa bisa ditahan Kurenai pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang super duper imut. (Penasaran? Kasih tau gak ya? #bletaaakk)

"Yare…yare…"

Hari itu, jatuh lagi korban kepolosan Naruto. Haripun menjelang sore dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Saat perjalanan pulang, bola yang dibawanya menggelinding ke jalan. Narutopun mengejarnya. Tanpa disadari Naruto ada mobil silver yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

TTTTTIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

CCCCKKKKIIIIITTTTT

BBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" naruto kaget dan berteriak sekuat tenaga

Sementara itu, si pengendara mobil keluar.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan berniat membantu Naruto berdiri

"AAAAGGGGTTTTTT!" Namun bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berteriak histeris dan ketakutan.

"Hey, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Naruto!" pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arah suara itu

"Hey, Naru." Panggil Asuma

"AAAKKKHHH!"

"Naruto, tidak apa. Ini aku Asuma."

"…" mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan menatap wajah Asuma

Narutopun langsung menangis dan memeluk Asuma dengan erat. Melihat perubahan tingkah Naruto, pemuda itu terheran-heran.

"Maaf, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Asuma menoleh ke arah pemuda itu

"Kau…! Apa tidak bisa kau mengendarai kendaraanmu dengan hati-hati?!" Asumapun tampak murka atas kelakuan pemuda itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah dengan tatao di dahinya itu hanya terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah juga telah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Maaf, tadi saya terburu-buru. Apa perlu saya membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"TIDAK!" sontak Asuma dan pemuda merah itu terdiam

"Ada apa, Naru?"

"Naru mau pulang, Jii-san. Naru mau pulang…Hiks…Kaa-san…"

"Baiklah, kita pulang Naru." Menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya, "Hey kau! Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Gaara."

"Gaara-kun, sebaiknya kau ikut mengantarkan Naruto pulang dan bertanggung jawab kepada orang tuanya."

Tanpa membantah Gaara mengikuti Asuma pergi ke rumah Naruto. Saat sampai di dalam rumah, Iruka kaget dengan keadaan Naruto. Diapun segera mengajak Naruto naik ke atas dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Kenapa kau mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan seperti itu di daerah ini?"

"Maaf. Saya baru beberapa minggu disini. Karena jalan yang biasa saya lalui terkena macet jadi saya mencari jalan alternative lain. Saya juga terburu-buru karena ada rapat penting yang harus saya hadiri tepat waktu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bergegas pergi?"

"Iruka?! Seharusnya kau memintanya untuk bertanggung jawa bukan malah menyruhnya pergi begitu saja!" protes Asuma

"Sudahlah, Asuma. Naruto juga hanya lecet dan syok. Lagipula bukankah… Siapa namamu?"

"Gaara."

"Lagipula Gaara-kun sudah minta maaf dan dia sedang ada urusan lain?"

"TIdak apa-apa. Ano…"

"Ah, aku Iruka dan dia Asuma."

"Iruka-san terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda. Tapi saya menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Asuma-san ada benarnya. Saya rasa saya juga harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan saya. Lagipula walau saya pergi sekarangpun saya pasti akan terlambat."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya."

"Ceeh… Jangan di dengarkan, itu hanya ocehannya saja."

"Asuma, ku rasa lebih baik kau pulang saja. Daripada di sini kau memperkeruh suasana."

"Jadi kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin rumahku jadi ajang perang dingin antara kau dengan Gaara-kun."

"Ya… Terserah saja."

Sepulangnya Asuma dari rumah Iruka, suasana hening menyelimuti ruang tamu diaman Iruka dan Gaara berada.

"Ano… Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa Anda baik kepada saya?"

"Emm… Karena aku yakin kau seumuran dengan Naruto."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto mendapatkan teman sebayanya sehingga ia lekas bebas dari penyakitnya."

"Penyakit?"

"Iya. Naruto itu semasa kecilnya sering dianiaya ayahnya. Akibatnya dia mengalami trauma dan perkembangan jiwanya menjadi sedikit lebih lambat. Dia juga akan takut kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Dulupun dia begitu takut padaku."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang Iruka-san menjadi dekat dengannya?"

"Dekat? Aku bukan hanya dekat, Gaara-kun. Aku adalah ibunya. Jadi dia sudah menganggapku sebagai orang tuanya."

"Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja saat pertama bertemu, Naruto begitu takut untuk ku dekati. Bahkan dia sampai berteriak histeris bagitu aku mau membantunya."

"Maklumi saja. Karena dia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali dengan orang-orang terdekatnya."

"…"

"Tadaima." Terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan

"Okaeri." Iruka bergegas menyambut kedatangan Kakashi

"Ada tamu?"

"Ya."

"Siapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi melihat Naru."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Dan pemuda yang menabraknya masih di sini."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Dimana pemuda itu?!"

"Tenanglah. Lebih baik kau lihat Naruto dulu. Dia terdiam terus dan tak mau berbicara padaku."

"Baiklah."

Ketika melewati ruang tamu, Kakashi melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Dipandang seperti itu, Gaara hanya mampu menunduk sedangkan Iruka hanya menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

"Naru…"

"…!" Naruto segera menggigil ketakutan

"Sayang, ini Tou-san." Memeluk Naru dan mengusap kepalanya

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera menangis di dada Kakashi

"Ssshhh… Tenanglah. Apa ada yang sakit? Kau terluka?" memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto

"…" Naruto menggeleng

"Ceritakan pada Tou-san apa yang telah terjadi."

"…" menatap Kakashi lekat, "Naru, takut Tou-san."

"Iya, Tou-san tahu semua orang pasti takut setelah mengalami musibah sepertimu."

"Apa Kaa-san akan memarahi Naru, Tou-san?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Waktu Naru pulang. Wajah Kaa-san terlihat sedih dan ingin menangis. Naru takut Kaa-san marah karena Naru sudah membuatnya cemas."

"Naru sayang. Kaa-san itu sedih dan cemas karena dia sayang padamu. Dan dia tak mungkin memarahimu karena hal itu. Kau seharusnya meminta maaf padanya bukan mendiamkannya. Itu justru membuat Kaa-sanmu semakin sedih dan cemas."

"Honto?"

"He'em. Sekarang Naru ikut Tou-san turun dan kita sama-sama minta maaf ke Kaa-san."

"Hai', Tou-san." Jawab Naruto tersenyum riang

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di ruang tamu, semua orang menatap Naruto yang tertunduk dan menggenggam erat lengan Kakashi

"Ayo, Naru. Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakana pada Kaa-san?"

"Aku?"

"Iya."

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa yang bisa Kaa-san bantu?" mendekati Naruto

"Naru minta maaf."

"Eh? Minta maaf?"

"Iya."

"Untuk apa sayang?"

"Naru minta maaf sudah membuat Kaa-san sedih dan cemas. Naru minta maaf." Naruto mulai terisak

"Naruto. Kaa-san memaafkanmu. Lain kali jangan bermain di jalan sendirian. Minta Asuma-ji-san mengantarmu pulang."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san."

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita makan. Gaara-kun kau juga makan malamlah di sini."

"Ah, tidak usah. Lebih baik saya pamit pulang."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali."

"Kau bukannya mau melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabkan, Sabaku No Gaara."

"…!" ucapan Kakashi mengagetkan Gaara membuatnya diam di tempatnya berdiri

"Darimana Anda tahu nama lengkap saya?"

"Well, aku adalah seorang detektif kalau kau ingin tahu. Selain itu, aku juga baru-baru ini melakukan pekerjaan di Suna."

"Anda pergi ke Suna?"

"Iya. Aku dalam misi menangkap Orochimaru dan gengnya?"

"Orochimaru?!" sontak wajah Gaara menjadi panik dan pucat

"Kenapa kau begitu pucat, Gaara?"

"Tid…tidak apa-apa… saya hanya takjub karena ternyata Andalah yang telah berhasil menangkap gerombolan itu."

"Hem…" Kakashi memandang Gaara intens

"Ka..kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu."

"Hati-hatilah di jalan, Gaara-kun." Kata Iruka

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Setelah keluar dari rumah Naruto dan menutup pintu, sekujur tubuh Gaara langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ciihh… Kenapa harus dia?! Dasar ular busuk!" dengan mengumpat Gaarapun melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang

Sementara itu di rumah Naruto…

"Iruka."

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak tadi."

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Waktu aku menyebutkan nama Orochimaru, dia terlihat panik dan ketakutan."

"Jelas saja ia panik, bukankah itu penjahat yang sudah berulah di desanya? Wajarkan?"

"Hm… Semoga saja begitu."

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

* * *

Sementara itu dipenjara, Orochimaru bertemu dengan Minato. Mereka merencanakan aksi balas dendam kepada Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki musuh yang sama." Ucap Orochimaru

"Yah, sepertinya begitu."

"Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama menghancurkan mereka?"

"Bekerja sama?"

"Ya. Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan mereka mempunyai anak angkat yang sakit."

"Ohh, lalu?"

"Kau tahu siapa itu?"

"Namanya adalah Naruto."

"…!" tersentak Minato mendengar nama Naruto disebut oleh Orochimaru

"Ku rasa, kau tidak akan menolak tawaranku kan?"

"Nee… Omoshiroi… Sekali tepuk dua lalat kena. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Hehehehe… Bagus. Sekarang ini, mata-mata dan tangan kananku telah bergerak. Kita tinggal menggu waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi."

"Kau memang orang yang lincik dan pintar, Orochimaru."

"Terima kasih. Hahahahaha…"

Mereka berduapun tertawa dan tidak sabar menunggu waktu untuk segera memetik buah hasil dari rencana jahat mereka.

TBC

* * *

Chibi pengen nangis #plaaakkk

Akhirnya chibi selesai ujian dan bisa update chapter ini #gloodak

Maaf chibi terlalu sibuk jadi chapter ini terlambat. #bow

Hmm chibi ngerasa ada yang kurang tapi chibi bingung apa?

Minna-san ada yang tau?


	4. Chapter 4

Arigatou minna-san buat yang udah review…

Chibi sampe tidak bisa berkata-kata…

Jadi langsung saja chapter selanjutnya #jduagh

* * *

Rated : M

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimotoseorang

* * *

Chapter 4

Awalnya Gaara ragu-ragu untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Namun, entah kenapa perasaannya tak bisa dibohongi. Ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda polos itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

TING…TONG…

"Hai'." Iruka bergegas membuka pintu, "Ah, Gaara-kun. Ayo masuk kebetulan aku sudah selesai memasak sarapan. Kita sarapan bersama ya?"

"Sepertinya saya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak?" ujar Gaara yang disambut senyuman oleh Iruka

"Kaa-san."

"Tunggu sebentar, Naru." Menghampiri Naruto yang hendak menuruni anak tangga, "Apa kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada apa dengan kaki Naruto, Iruka-san?" tanya Gaara

"Kemarin dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur."

"Pfftt…"

"Jangan tertawain Naru!?" ucap Naruto dari balik punggung Iruka

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu."

"Usotsuki…" gumam Naru

"Naru, sebaiknya hentikan pertengkaran ini. Kita sarapan dulu." Potong Kakashi yang keliatannya sudah amat lapar

"Baiklah, ayo Naru, Gaara-kun." Naruto dan Gaara hanya mengikuti ajakan Iruka tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu, terasa ramai dan berisik namun begitu nyaman dan hangat. Membuat Gaara yang notabennya jarang tersenyum menjadi tertawa renyah ketika melihat adegan perebutan udang antara Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Ini punya Naru, Tou-san." Menarik ekor udang dengan sumpitnya

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah makan hampir dua porsi, Naru. Jadi, ini punya Tou-san."

"Punya Naru."

"Punya Tou-san."

Acara tarik menarik itu berakhir dengan putusnya ekor dari badan udang (#poorshrimp). Ekornya di sumpit Naruto dan badannya di sumpit Kakashi.

"Yup ini punya Tou-san, aaaa…"

"Akkhhh… Uugghhh…" Naruto hanya mampu memasang wajah cemberut ketika melihat udang terakhirnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kakashi

"Yare…Yare… Kalian itu sama saja." Kata Iruka sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya

"Sepertinya keluarga ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana ular busuk itu. Sebaiknya aku jauhkan mereka dari ancaman ular licik itu." Batin Gaara

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun? Apa makanannya kurang enak?" tanya Iruka

"Ah, tidak. Makanan ini amat lezat Iruka-san, hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan masalah lain."

"Apa ini tentang Orochimaru?" sela Kakashi

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan tentang dia. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan kepribadian Naruto."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. jangan membicarakan topik-topik berat di meja makan."

"Hai', hai'."

"Kau juga, Gaara-kun. Jangan berpikir saat makan."

"Baik, Iruka-san."

* * *

Selesai makan, Gaara mulai mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto. Namun, reaksi yang di dapat Gaara bermacam-macam. Mulai dari bersembunyi, berteriak hingga melemparkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Bukan Gaara namanya kalau menyerah, sejak itu Gaara selalu dengan rutin mengunjungi Naruto. Entah untuk sekedar bermain atau mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Bagi Gaara, Naruto adalah obat penenang dari segala kepenatan yang ada di rumah sakit. Tak jarang pula Gaara membelikan hadiah atau mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan. Disaat-saat tertentu, Gaara mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium, memeluk atau mengelus Naruto.

"Naru-chan." Panggil Gaara

"Gaara!" berlari menjauh

"Nee… Kenapa malah menjauh sih?"

"…"

"Naru." Berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Sebenci itukah kau padaku?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Naruto segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Haah…" melihat sifat Naruto yang tidak berubah membuat Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau biarkan sifat mesummu keluar."

"Mesum?!" Gaara menoleh kearah suara itu

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Beberapa kali kau memeluk dan menciumnya." Ujar Kakashi

"It…itu…Hanya sekali dan itupun di pipi. Bahkan aku menerima balasan berupa bogem mentah darinya."

"Pfffftt… Hahahaha… Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Yah aku rasa, aku perlu mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Yaah kau seharusnya mengerti keadaan Naruto bagaimana? Tapi dua minggu ini kau selalu menemaninya. Aku rasa itu bisa sedikit mengembalikan semangatnya untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Ah, aku mengatakan ini bukan untukmu tapi untuk Naruto."

"…" menatap Kakashi

"Apa yang kau lihat, Bocah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku terkejut ternyata Anda adalah sosok ayah yang benar-benar pas untuk Naruto."

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak pantas jadi ayah Naruto, begitu?"

"Pada awalnya, iya. Tapi, sekarang pandanganku berubah."

"Hoo…"

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku rapat. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kakashi-san." Bergegas keluar rumah Kakashi

"Ya, pergilah sana."

"Kelihatannya kau semakin akrab dengannya?" ucap Iruka tiba-tiba

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengannya jadi aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih jauh. Itu saja."

"Ya, hati-hati saja kalau begitu."

"Eh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ap… Ah, tentu saja tidak." Elak Iruka

"Ne ne kau cemburu kan?"

"Urusai."

"Mou~ Jujur saja."

Tanpa membalas perkataan Kakashi, Iruka melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Yare…Yare… Walau tanpa ikatan darah kalian berdua memang mirip. Membuat kalian berdua manis. Hehehe…" ucap Kakashi

**Naruto POV**

"Naru-chan." Suara yang membuat Naru takut datang lagi

"Gaara!" berlari menjauh

"Nee… Kenapa malah menjauh sih?"

"…" Naru tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara

"Naru." Berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Sebenci itukah kau padaku?"

"Ah, tidak dia mendekat!" teriak Naru dalam hati sembari berlari

Di dalam kamar

"Hah… Kenapa dia selalu mengikuti Naru? Apa dia ingin memukul Naru? Atau dia ingin membawa Naru pergi? Tidak! Tidak!" Kata Naru dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepala

"Atau mungkin dia mau melakukan hal-hal seperti kemarin?" membayangkan kejadian saat Naru berhasil dipeluk dan dicium, "Hiii~ Semuanya bikin Naru merinding. Lebih baik Naru tidur saja."

**Normal POV**

Gaara melakukan pendekatan lebih intens ke Naruto. Hingga perlahan-lahan hati Narutopun mulai terbuka. Namun, saat ketenangan mulai dimiliki Naruto, Kimimaro datang untuk merusak hubungan tersebut.

Suatu hari, Kimimaro melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju sebuah minimarket kecil di pinggir jalan. Segera saja Kimimaro menghampirinya.

"Hey, Naruto." Sapa Kimimaro

"Kimi…maro?"

"Tumben kau keluar sendirian?"

"Na…Naru ingin membeli es krim."

"Oh, kebetulan aku punya langganan toko es krim yang enak. Kau mau?"

"Umh…" Naruto nampak berpikir

"Kenapa Naru?"

"Na…Naru tidak di…ijinkan ikut dengan o…orang asing oleh Kaa-san."

"Memangnya aku masih orang asing?"

"I…Iya."

Jawaban polos dari Naruto menarik beberapa urat kemarahan Kimimaro

"Kalau kau tidak ingin secara baik-baik, bagaimana kalau ku paksa saja?" tanya Kimimaro sembari mencengkram erat tangan Naruto

"Le…Lepaskan Naru!" teriaknya

"Tidak akan."

"Lepaskan Dia!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Kimimaro

"Oh, kau rupanya. Ada perlu apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Lepaskan dia! Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak apa?"

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Ki-mi-ma-ro!" ujar Gaara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat

"Hai', hai' sepertinya ini sudah tidak akan menarik jika kau ikut campur." Melepaskan Naruto

Setelah dilepas Naruto segera bersembunyi, sementara itu Kimimaro berjalan mendekati Gaara dan berbisik, "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati jika berbicara denganku. Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika Tuan Orochimaru mengetahuinya kan?"

"…!"

"Hahahaha… Bagus sekali… Aku sangat suka dengan ekspresi wajahmu saat ini." Berjalan menuju mobilnya, "Oh ya, aku rasa tanpa diberitahupun Tuan Orochimaru sudah tahu."

"APA!"

"Jaa… Ganbatte Kudasai. Hahahahaha…" dengan tertawa keras, Kimimaropun menghilang dari hadapan Gaara

"Ciih…" tanpa membuang waktu Gaara berjalan menuju tempat Naruto bersembunyi, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"…" Naruto diam tanpa kata dengan badan gemetar

"Lain kali, jangan pergi seorang diri. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang."

Gaarapun menuntun Naruto dan mengajaknya pulang setelah melihat kondisi Naruto yang ketakutan itu. Sesampainya dirumah…

"Iruka-san."

"Iya?" melihat Gaara membopong Naruto, "Naruto?! Kau kenapa? Dia kenapa, Gaara?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi dia tidak sengaja diganggu preman. Kebetulan aku sedang lewat daerah itu, jadi aku segera menolongnya."

"Begitukah? Maafkan Kaa-san karena tidak bisa menemanimu pergi, Naruto." Memeluk Naruto

"Sebaiknya biarkan Naruto istirahat dulu, Iruka-san."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku akan membawanya ke atas. Silahkan kau tunggu di ruang tamu."

"AH, sebenarnya aku ada keperluan jadi aku langsung pamit pulang saja."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, jika memang lain kali, Iruka-san tidak bisa menemani Naruto, aku bersedia menggantikannya."

"Benarkah? Wah, itu akan sangat membantu sekali, Gaara-kun. Arigatou."

"Iya, aku juga tidak akan tega membiarkannya sendirian." Iruka dan Gaara memandang Naruto

"Iya, kau benar."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Hai'."

Setelah keluar dari rumah Naruto, hp Gaara bergetar.

DRRRTTT…DRRRTTT…

Melihat hp sebentar, "Ckk! Dasar mereka semua sama saja!" umpat Gaara kesal

Segera Gaara pergi melaju kencang dengan mobil silvernya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Orochimaru dan Minato bersiap untuk kabur dari penjara. Bagi Orochimaru, penjara itu tak khayal seperti lubang tikus, yang artinya dia bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Kau yakin ini semua akan berhasil?" tanya Minato

"Hahahahaha…"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Menjijikkan."

"Maaf. Hanya saja kau bertanya tentang keberhasilan rencana ini?" berjalan mendekati Minato, "Aku adalah Orochimaru. Penguasa dunia kegelapan. Penjara seperti ini hanyalah lubang tikus bagiku. Jadi, aku bisa keluar masuk sesukaku kapanpun aku mau. Mengerti?"

"Hoo~ Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau sengaja tertangkap begitu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Menjauhi Minato

"Alasannya?"

Orochimaru menoleh dan memandang tajam pada Minato namun Minato tetap memandangnya seolah dengan itu dia bisa menelanjangi Orochimaru.

"Aku sedang memberi pelajaran pada anak buahku yang berkhianat. Itu saja. Yosh, dengan ini semua siap. Ayo kita keluar dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mendiskusikan rencana selanjutnya."

Beberapa jam kemudian, penjaga yang memeriksa sel Orochimaru juga Minato terkejut karena sel mereka kosong. Dengan pintu sel yang tetap terkunci dan tidak ada satupun jalan keluar lain membuat kedua sosok itu seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi. Berita kaburnya Orochimaru membuat kepolisian, terutama Kakashi menjadi lebih sibuk dan jarang dirumah.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Kakashi

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Iruka

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Beberapa hari ini, ia terlihat kesepian?"

"Baiklah." Kakashipun pergi ke kamar Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto…" berjalan masuk, "Naru." Panggil Kakashi sembari mengelus-elus Naruto

"Umh…"

"Maaf, Tou-san membangunkanmu."

"Tou-san mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya

"Tou-san mau pergi menangkap Orochimaru. Kau tahu sendiri kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia kabur bersama…" Kakashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba gemetar ketakutan

"Ne, tenang saja. Tou-san janji akan segera menangkapnya dan kita akan berlibur bersama."

"Honto?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi

"Kalau begitu, Tou-san pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Tou-san."

"Iya." Melangkah pergi dari kamar Naruto

* * *

Munafik namanya kalau Naruto mengatakan dia tidak kesepian, meski sudah ditemani oleh Iruka tetap saja sepi. Disaat seperti itulah Gaara selalu menemaninya hingga Naruto bisa menerima kehadiran Gaara sepenuhnya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari hatinya telah terpaut pada sosok pemuda merah yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Ohayou, Naru." Sapa Gaara dari luar gerbang

Naruto yang sedang menyiram bunga segera meletakkan slang air dan membukakan gerbang utnuk Gaara.

"Ohayou." Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang membuatnya semakin manis

"Ugh…" Gaarapun menutup hidungnya dan membuang muka kea rah berlawanan

"Ga…Gaara? Gaara tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Honto?"

"Hu_um." Jawab Gaara, "Kepolosanmu itulah yang lama-lama bisa membunuhku." Gumam Gaara

"Apa yang Gaara katakan?" tanya Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Gomen."

"Eh, untuk apa?" Gaara yang hendak dudukpun kaget dengan permintaan maaf Naruto

"Naru pasti sudah menyusahkan Gaara. Naru tahu Gaara sibuk, tapi Gaara tetap menemani Naru di rumah saat Kaa-san pergi."

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau tahu, Naru? Hal yang paling membuatku bahagia?"

Naruto hanya diam dan mencoba meresapi kehangatan dari tubuh Gaara.

"Hanya dengan berada di dekatmu, memelukmu seperti ini sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku senang jika harus menemanimu sepanjang waktu. Aku akan menjagamu, menemanimu sampai kapanpun."

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, Gaara segera membalikkan badan Naruto kearahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Gaara ketika melihat Naruto menangis.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara sambil mengusap kedua mata Naruto

"Naru takut." Ucapnya

"Takut apa, Naru?"

"Naru takut kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada, Gaara juga tidak ada. Naru takut sendiri lagi. Naru takut bertemu Tou-san lagi. Naru tak…" belum sempat selesai berbicara bibir Naruto dikunci oleh Gaara

"Umh…nnnhhh…aahhhnnn…mmmnnhhh…"

Ciuman itu terus dilancarkan Gaara hingga kebutuhan oksigen mendesak sehingga dengan amat tidak rela ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah…haaaahhhh…Gaa…Gaara mau…Mau…bunuh…Naru?" tanya Naruto ngos-ngosan

"Gomenne. Aku kelepasan. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu, Naru? Lalu untuk apa kau takut? Tidak peduli seluruh dunia memusuhimu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu."

"Honto ni?"

"Hu_um."

Mereka berduapun tersenyum dan kembali berpelukan

"Naru, sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering memelukku."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Narutopun memasang wajah cemberut

"Ughhh! Hah… Ikut aku." Gaarapun menarik Naruto

"Ittai na. Mau kemana?" tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naru, Gaara membawanya ke kamar

"Duduk." Narutopun menurut duduk di atas kasur

"Mau apa?" tanya Naruto ketika Gaara mendekat

Tanpa menjawab Naruto, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya memandangnya bingung, tapi ia tidak melawan saat bibir Gaara menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto kemudian secara insting ikut menggerakkan bibirnya. Gaara menyentuh pipinya, menuntun kepalanya agar berada di posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sementara tangan Gaara yang lain memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Naruto mulai merasakan paru-parunya meronta akan udara, Gaara mundur untuk menarik napas kemudian menciumnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Naruto kehilangan hitungan ciuman mereka, namun bibirnya mulai bengkak dan jantungnya berdebar makin kencang. Semakin lama ciuman Gaara makin mengganas. Naruto yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya berusaha untuk menikmati kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Gaara. Gaara menyapukan lidahnya di bibir Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto." Naruto hanya mengangguk

Saat lidah Gaara menyapu bibirnya lagi, ia membuka mulutnya kali ini.

"Mmph...Umh…nnnhhh…aahhhnnn…mmmnnhhh…" Naruto mengerang saat Gaara memasuki mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

Lidah Gaara bertemu dengan lidah Naruto, segera saja lidah Gaara mengajaknya menari di dalam mulut Naruto. Ciuman mereka makin dalam dan basah, rasa panas mulai berkumpul di selangkangan Naruto.

Saat akhirnya Gaara berhenti menganiaya lidahnya, Naruto sudah kehabisan napas dan wajahnya sangat merah. Gaara memandang wajah wajah Naruto yang membuatnya semakin turn on (Nah, Gaara kaya' saklar #dikuburpasir).

"Naruto, apa kau membenciku?"

"Em…Tidak. Naru tidak membenci Gaara. Malahan Naru berterima kasih karena Gaara mau menemani Naru." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, Naru sayang Gaara?"

"Sayang. Sama seperti Naru sayang Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh kepolosan

Mendengar jawaban Naruto hampir saja Gaara jatuh terjerembab.

"Bukan sayang seperti itu, Naruto."

"Eh, lalu sayang yang bagaimana?"

"Seperti ini."

Gaara kembali melumat bibir ranum Naruto yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak dihisap oleh Gaara.

"Umh…Ngghh…"

Gaara segera melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Bisiknya ditelinga Naruto

TBC

* * *

Kyaa minna-san chibi kehabisan ide…

Chibi gak bisa buat yang panjang-panjang lagi…

Gomenne…

Gomen Chibi updatenya lama, Chibi bingung sih kebanyakan kerjaan hehehehehehe…  
#bow…

Review-review please…


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Year!

Arigatou minna-san buat review-nya…

Chibi sampe tidak bisa berkata-kata…

Jadi langsung saja chapter selanjutnya #jduagh

* * *

Rated : M

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Rape

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimotoseorang

* * *

Chapter 5

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Bisik Gaara ditelinga Naruto

Tanpa bisa dicegah wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah merona. Gaara kemudian mencium leher dan pundak Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak melawan. Namun yang Naruto tahu, tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan makin sensitif akan sentuhan Gaara. Gaara membuka bajunya perlahan, membuat Naruto merasa badannya semakin panas saat tangan Gaara menyentuh dada dan perutnya.

Gaara mencium dan menghisap kulit di lehernya. Membuat Naruto semakin merasa aneh. Tangannya hanya gemetar, mencoba merangkul Gaara. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia ingin Gaara lebih dekat padanya.

Saat Gaara mencoba menarik dan memijit puting susu Naruto, ia terbelalak dan mengejang, merasakan rasa aneh pada dadanya. Gaara tersenyum padanya, tampak lebih yakin dan kembali menarik dan memilin kedua puting Naruto.

Dalam hati Gaara merasa puas, ia bisa membuat Naruto kini tak mampu menahan suaranya. Badan Naruto mulai berkeringat dan kemerahan. Banyak tanda di sana-sini hasil karyanya yang membuat Gaara merasa puas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru? Mukamu merah. Hihihi…"

"Ukh…" Naruto hanya bisa membuang muka mendengar lelucon Gaara

Gaara kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Gaara tersenyum melihat penis Naruto yang sudah kembali setengah berdiri. Gaara membuka kaki Naruto perlahan, wajahnya memerah sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada orang yang sudah memikat hatinya itu.

Tiba-tiba Gaara ingat kalau ia harus mempreparasi Naruto. Ia melirik ke sana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang akan dijadikan 'pelumas'.

Gaara tersenyum melihat sebotol lotion. Ia mengambilnya kemudian kembali pada Naruto.

"Mau dibuat apa lotion Naru?"

"Ah, ini untuk melumasimu agar lebih enak." Jawab Gaara.

"Melumasi? Apa maksudnya? Gaara mau apain Naru?"

"Etto, um… Naru liat sendiri aja ya?"

Kemudian Gaara menuangkan lotion ke kedua tangannya, lalu tangan kirinya meraih penis Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto tercekat kemudian mengerang saat Gaara memijat penisnya hingga kembali ereksi, lotion yang licin dan basah membuat pijatannya terasa nikmat. Kemudian Naruto tercekat saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ditusukan padanya, rasanya perih dan sakit. Tapi, pijatan di penisnya membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit itu.

"Aku harus menyiapkanmu dulu, Naruto. karena kau belum pernah melakukannya." kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Seks tentunya, apa lagi?"

"Ap… Akkkhhgg!" belum selesai berbicara, Gaara memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Rileks, Naruto. Rileks." kata Gaara

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, hanya terus mengerang kesakitan. Lubang Naruto ketat sekali. Wajah Gaara memerah, ia melihat bagaimana anus Naruto menjepit dan menyedot masuk jarinya. Untungnya lotion tadi membantu lubang Naruto menjadi lebih licin dan mudah dimasuki.

Saat Gaara memasukkan jari ketiga, badan Naruto menegang. Kelihatan sekali Naruto berusaha menahan sakit. Gaara memasukkan jarinya perlahan, berusaha melonggarkan anus Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ukh…Ittai…Ittai, Gaara." Ujar Naruto menitikkan air mata dan menahan sakit.

"Rileks Naruto... cobalah menarik napas dalam... lalu hembuskan keluar..." kata Gaara

Naruto mengikuti tuntunan Gaara dan mencoba lebih rileks. Gaara memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalam anus Naruto. Saat Naruto memekik, bukan karena sakit, Gaara tersenyum lebar.

Ketemu.

Rasanya seperti menang jackpot. Ia menekan-nekan titik prostat Naruto, membuat badan Naruto mengejang tak karuan. Napas Naruto makin tak teratur dan penisnya tegang sempurna.

"Ini titik prostatmu, Naruto. Inilah yang akan membuatmu merasa nikmat dan melupakan rasa sakitmu." kata Gaara

Gaara terus menerus menekan titik prostat Naruto dengan begitu kuat hingga penis Naruto mulai meneteskan precum.

"Ngh...ah..." Naruto tak mampu merespon, kepalanya terasa melayang dan badannya terasa sangat nikmat.

Jari Gaara yang ada di dalam tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit lagi, ketika jari itu kembali bergerak hanya tersisa kenikmatan di sana. Gaara menambah jarinya dan membuka lubang Naruto lebih lebar. Naruto hanya mengerang dan mendesah. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Ia tidak tahu ada kenikmatan seperti ini. Gaara menarik keluar ketiga jarinya, menatap Naruto dan lubangnya. Naruto mendesah seperti protes. Gaara hanya memerah mendengarnya. Desahan Naruto membuat celananya makin sempit dan ia tak tahan lagi. Gaara kemudian melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Kau siap, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Si…siap?"

"Iya, apa kau sudah siap?"

Naruto menatap Gaara mengangguk yakin. Gaara mengambil lotion dan menuangkan ke penisnya lalu mengusapnya hingga berdiri tegak. Ia menatap Naruto, kemudian memasukkan perlahan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto. Seperti dugaannya, Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Kaki dan pinggulnya menegang kaku. Meski sudah diberi pelumas, tetap saja lubang Naruto terasa sangat sempit dan menjepit erat milik Gaara. Rasanya juga panas. Gaara berusaha mengendalikan diri, ini pertama kalinya ia seks dengan Naruto jadi dia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Rileks, Naruto." kata Gaara

Gaara berusaha menenangkan Naruto dengan memijat lembut paha dan pantatnya. Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, memberi tanda agar Gaara melanjutkan memasuki dirinya. Gaara memasukkan penisnya lebih jauh dan mendesah panjang saat akhirnya penisnya berhasil memasuki anus Naruto sepenuhnya.

Lubang anus Naruto menjepit penis Gaara kuat, sedangkan isi anus Naruto lembut dan panas. Gaara melihat Naruto tampaknya sudah lebih terbiasa.

"Aku bergerak ya, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Gaara menggerakkan dirinya perlahan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan erangan bagaimana nikmatnya mempentrasi lubang sempit Naruto. Naruto berusaha menahan tangis, rasanya sangat sakit. Penis Gaara membuka lubang anusnya lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Namun, sensasi Gaara yang bergerak di dalam dirinya membuatnya terasa aneh. Gaara merasakan anus Naruto makin terbiasa, ia pun mulai mempercepat tempo penetrasi. Masuk keluar, masuk keluar. Sambil mencari-cari dimana titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"AH! NGH!" Naruto terkejut dan mengerang.

Ketemu!

Gaara mengarahkan penisnya ke titik itu, menumbuknya berkali-kali dengan penisnya. Erangan kesakitan Naruto lama kelamaan mulai berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan. Penis Naruto menjadi ereksi kembali.

"Nggghhhh…Aaaahhh…Ga…Gaara…A…aku..." Naruto merasa aneh, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Gelombang kenikmatan datang berkali-kali, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat dan hilang kontrol. Rasa sakit berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan saat Gaara bergerak dan mengisi dirinya. Rasanya penuh, nikmat dan panas.

Gaara pun merasakan demikian, bagaimana anus Naruto mengapit dan meremas penisnya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Ia mulai hilang kontrol, mempentrasi Naruto lebih keras dan dalam.

"Ngggghhhh…Aaaahhhnnn…Ga…Gaara…" Naruto hanya mampu mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Gaara sementara Gaara terus menerus memberikan rasa nikmat pada tubuhnya. Penisnya meneteskan precum tak terkendali. Hantaman keras penis Gaara pada titik prostatnya membuatnya melayang.

"Nggghhh...Sial...Aaahhhnnn…"

Gaara merasakan anus Naruto berkontraksi makin kuat, membuat penis Gaara makin sulit mempenetrasi lubang sempit itu. Ia mengerahkan tenaganya, memegang pinggul Naruto dengan kuat dan menghantam penisnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnnnnnn...Nggggnnnnhhhhhh…" Naruto berteriak tak kuasa menahan suaranya.

Genggaman Gaara di pinggul dan pahanya pasti akan meninggalkan jejak memar, tapi rasa nikmat datang bagai ombak yang tak memberikannya waktu untuk menarik napas.

Perutnya mulai melilit lagi, penisnya siap untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Ia tak tahan menahan rasa nikmat yang Gaara berikan pada anusnya.

Seperti mengerti keadaan Naruto, Gaara meraih penis Naruto lalu memijatnya sesuai ritme penetrasinya. Naruto mengerang tak terkendali, tak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"AAAGGHHH! GAAARRAA!" Naruto berteriak menyemburkan semenya.

Gaara merasakan anus Naruto menyempit, seperti ingin memerasnya sampai kering. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya diluar namun, anus Naruto menjepitnya kian kencang seakan tak membiarkannya keluar.

"Aaaggghhhh...nggghhhnnn...Naaaaruuutoooo…" erang Gaara menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Mereka berdua tergeletak di atas kasur kehabisan napas, sambil menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih ada. Setelah selesai, Gaara mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Naruto.

"Maaf Naru. Aku datang di dalam." gumam Gaara. Ia melihat anus Naruto yang meneteskan semen milik Gaara. Semen itu adalah miliknya, ia sudah menandai lubang itu sebagai miliknya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." katanya lirih, masih kehabisan napas.

Akhirnya pergulatan itu selesai dan mereka berdua terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, hampir setiap ada kesempatan mereka gunakan untuk berdua. Narutopun sudah terbiasa (kelewat biasa malah #pak) dengan sikap manja Gaara. Tak jarang Gaara memintanya untuk melakukan hubungan seksual yang ditanggapi antusias oleh Naruto. Hingga suatu hari, Gaara tidak datang ke rumah Naruto. Biasanya, Gaara akan selalu muncul disaat dirinya merasa kesepian. Detik menjadi menit, menit berganti jam, tak terasa sudah hampir 3 minggu Gaara tidak datang ke rumahnya.

"Haah, Naru kangen Gaara." Ujarnya sembari berguling-guling di kasur

Hening…

"Argh!" teriaknya frustari sambil mengacak-acak rambut

Dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatir, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah sakit tempat Gaara bekerja. Sesampainya disana orang yang dicarinya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau mencari Gaara, Naruto?"

"Kau?! Jangan dekati Naru!"

"Hahahaha. Kau masih takut padaku? Padahal aku ingin memberi tahu dimana Gaara. Tapi, kelihatannya kau tidak ingin tahu." Melangkah pergi

"Tunggu." Naruto menarik lengan baju Kimimaro, "Kau tahu dimana Gaara?" senyumpun terkembang di wajah Kimimaro

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena dia sedang berbulan madu bersama wanita."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Narutopun mengikuti Kimimaro dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Setelah sampai di ruang pribadi Gaara, betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat Gaara sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita. Namun, keterkejutan Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ketika dia hendak melangkah pergi, terdengar pembIciraan Gaara dengan wanita itu.

"Apa benar Orochimaru sudah lolos dari penjara?"

"Iya. Kemarin aku ke tempatnya."

"Apa?! Kau masih mau menemuinya?"

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah partner kerjaku."

DEG

Detak jantung Naruto serasa berhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Gaara? Dengan Orochimaru? Partner? Uso?" ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Wuuaaah, tapi bukannya misi kalian sudah berakhir saat menjadikan anak keluarga Namikaze sebagai percobaan?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar nama keluarganya disebut.

"Ya."

"Ah, tapi kabarnya itu gagal bukan? Sekarang hasil yang kalian dapat adalah kebalikan dari apa yang direncanakan."

"Ya, maka dari itu aku perlu menelitinya lagi."

"Apa kau menemukannya?"

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Tapi dokter lain yang memeriksanya mengatakan hasil itu terjadi karena trauma yang dialaminya."

"Hoo, lalu?"

"Itu tidak benar, karena penelitian yang kami lakukan 20 tahun yang lalu itu mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini."

"Intinya percobaan gagal itu masih hidup?"

Tidak kuasa mendengar percakapan itu Narutopun berlari pergi disusul kimimaro dibelakangnya.

"Jangan memperlakukannya sebagai benda percobaan."

"Nande? Ah, aku tahu kau suka padanya kan?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Matsuri"

"Hai', hai'."

Sementara itu, Kimimaro yang sedang bersama dengan Naruto melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ne, aku tahu kau marah dan sedih secara bersamaan karena dikhianati oleh Gaara."

Menoleh ke arah Kimimaro, "Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Gaara!"

"Demo sa, yang aku katakan hanyalah kenyataan. Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menerimanya saja?" Merasa yang dikatakan Kimimaro benar, Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepala

"Naruto." Mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat, "Keluarkan semua kesedihanmu, setelah itu kita pergi menenangkan diri."

"Menenangkan diri?"

"Um… Iyaa, kita bisa jalan-jalan sampai beban pikiran yang kita pendam terlupakan." Mendengar ajakan Kimimaro, Naruto sedikit waspada dan berpikir

"Bukankah kau ingin melupakan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Gaara? Bukankah dia jahat sekali sudah menjadikanmu sebagai bahan percobaan? Menghancurkan keluar…"

"Cukup! Cukup! Naru tidak mau mendengarnya lagi." Teriaknya dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan."

Semakin lama hati Naruto semakin hancur mendengar penuturan Kimimaro. Akhirnya ajakan Kimimaro untuk menghibur diri diterima oleh Naruto, namun yang terjadi Kimimaro membiusnya dan membawanya menuju tempat persembunyian Orochimaru.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ugh…"

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika dia sadar mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri dengan sebuah cambuh sedangkan dirinya terikat dikursi.

"O…Otou-san?" tanya Naruto dengan bibir gemetar

"Hoo~ ternyata kau masih ingat padaku, Na-ru-to?"

"A…apa ya…yang a…akan Tou-san la…laku…kan?"

"Menghukummu karena sudah bahagia disaat Tou-san dipenjara."

"Ta…Tapi kan Naru tidak salah apa-apa?"

"Tidak salah apa-apa?!"

CPPPLLLAAASSSS!

Satu cambukan mengarah ke paha Naruto

"Arrrggghhhttt!"

"Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah lahir di dunia ini!"

CPLAAAASS! CPLAAAAASSS!

"Arrrggghh!"

"Ya, bagus. Seperti itu. Teruslah berteriak. Hahahahahahaha…" ujar Minato sembari tertawa

* * *

Di rumah, Iruka menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega membiarkan Naruto keluar sendiri namun, karena Naruto pamit akan bertemu Gaara maka ia sedikit lega. Detik-detik berlalu sangat lambat bagi Iruka. Dilihat lagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya Naruto dan Gaara sudah pulang dari 1,5 jam yang lalu. Iruka yang mulai khawatir segera menghubungi Kakashi untuk mencari Naruto.

"Ya, Iruka. Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku? Aku sedang ada di dekat taman Konoha. Kenapa?"

"Naruto belum pulang."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Karena dia pamit akan ke Rumah sakit untuk bertemu Gaara."

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke tempat Gaara."

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Naru, maka aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Tenanglah, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan mengirimkan anak buahku ke sana. Kamu jangan khawatir aku pasti akan membawanya pulang."

"Iya." Ucapan Iruka menjadi salam penutup dari percakapan mereka

"Kiba." Panggil Kakashi pada anak buahnya

"Iya, pak."

"Kamu berjagalah di rumahku. Bawa beberapa anjing. Sepertinya ular sudah mulai bergerak."

"Baik." Secepat kilat Kiba serta beberapa anjing terlatihnya berangkat menuju rumah Kakashi

"Halo kau dimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Kau tunggulah diluar." Setelah menutup telponnya Kakashi meluncur menuju lokasi yang dia bicaran dengan orang di seberang sana

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah dia di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kakashi-san." Sapa Gaara

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya dimana Naruto?"

"Maksudnya? Bukankah dia sedang berada di rumah?"

"Kalau dia di rumah aku tidak akan repot-repot datang kemari. Tadi Iruka telepon katanya Naruto belum pulang dan terakhir kali dia pamit akan menuju ke tempatmu."

"Apa?! Tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya sekitar hampir 3 minggu. Jadi aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana?"

"Lalu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab mencarinya!"

"Ahhggg! Kenapa bisa dia datang kemari?" umpat Gaara kesal

BUUUUUAAAGGGHH

Nampaknya kekesalan Gaara sudah memutuskan urat kesabaran Kakashi.

"Ittai! Nande?"

"Kau bilang kenapa?! Setelah selama ini kau terus bersamanya! Lalu kau menghilang?! Kau kira anakku itu mainan yang habis pake buang begitu?! Jernihkan pikiran picikmu!" bentak Kakashi sembari mencengkram baju Gaara.

Hanya bisa terdiam dan merasa bersalah, "Gomen."

"Cih, dengan kau minta maafpun Naruto tidak akan ketemu. Cepat cari dia! Aku akan mencarinya dengan anak buahku."

"Baik." Gaara merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil ponsel.

"Halo, ini Aku."

"Oh, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku? Kau rindu padaku?"

"Jangan banyak omong. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Iya, baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Iya. Kau melihatnya?"

"Ah, putera keluarga Namikaze?"

"Iya, cepatlah."

"Hai', hai'. Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali?"

"Hn."

"Tadi aku melihatnya saat pulang dari tempatmu."

"Benarkah? Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Mana ku tahu? Yang ku tahu tadi dia bersama Kimimaro."

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Ck! Baiklah, terima kasih infonya, Matsuri."

"Iya, kau bisa membayarnya dengan sebuah ciu…"

TUT TUT TUT

"Aish… Dingin sekali." Umpat matsuri

Gaara bergegas mencari Kimimaro. Namun, ia tak menemukannya dipenjuru Rumah Sakit. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memberitahu Kakashi lokasi keberadaan Kimimaro.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Siapa?"

"Malaikat pencabut nyawamu."

"Wew, ada perlu apa?"

"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Naruto!"

"Hoo~, jadi kau mencari Naru-chan? Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Bukankah kau sedang bermesraan dengan wanita sore tadi?"

"Bermesraan?! Jangan sembarangan! Cepat katakan dimana Naruto!"

"Dia patah hati melihatmu berduaan dengan wanita lain. Jadi, ku tawarkan tempat rekreasi yang menarik dan dia menerimanya."

"Jangan berputar-putar, Brengsek! Cepat katakan dimana Naruto!"

"Hahahahaha… mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi budak Tuan Orochimaru."

"APPPAAA?!"

BBUUUUAAAAGGHHH! BUUUG! BAAAGGGHH! JDUUAAAAGGGHHH!

"Hentikan! Percuma saja kau menghajarkan habis-habisan jika kita tidak bisa mengetahui lokasi keberadaan Naruto." Cegah Kakashi yang segera menghentikan Gaara setibanya di rumah Kimimaro

"Aku tahu tempatnya."

"Makanya itu, kita harus… APA!? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Orochimaru yang membawanya."

"Argh! Mendokusai! Ayo kita ke sana sekarang! Tim 1 ikut denganku, sedangkan tim 2 bereskan tempat ini."

"Siap!"

Sementara di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, setelah menjadi bulan-bulanan Minato, Naruto terkapar lemah dengan badan terikat dikursi.

Melihat naruto yang tak berdaya membuat Orochimaru terangsang. Iapun ingin menikmati jeritan Naruto dibawah kendalinya. Orochimaru mengambil suntikan dan menyuntik Naruto dengan obat perangsang. Naruto yang babak belur dan lemas karena obat perangsang hanya bisa menangis memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru padanya.

"Ja…Jangan. Naru mohon hentikan. Naru tidak mau."

PLLLLAAAAKKK! CPPPLLLLLAAAAASSSHHHH

"Jika kau bicara maka akan ku cambuk lagi!" bentak Minato

"Mari kita sama-sama menikmatinya Naru-chan."

Orochimaru mulai melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto. Sementara naruto hanya menjerit dalam hati dan berdoa seseorang menolongnya.

Orochimaru mulai memilin-milin nipple naruto. Menghisap dan menggigitnya bergantian membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengerang.

"Ngh...ah...ummhh…"

Bekas luka cambuk dan pukulan di dada Naruto, ia jilat dan hisap hingga Naruto kesakitan menahan perih.

"Arrggtt…it..ittai!"

Setelah puas dengan nipple, ia mulai menggarap kejantanan Naruto. Dalam sekali raup, ia hisap seluruh kejantanan Naruto, membuat badan Naruto melengkung dan menggeliat. Naruto merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan, namun ia juga sedih karena ia telah disentuh oleh orang selain Gaara. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto meneteskan air mata. Namun kekhawatirannya lenyap ketika ia merasakan lubang anusnya yang sudah lama tidak disentuh dimasuki oleh jari Orochimaru.

"Ngh…hau…Engh…"

"Meskipun kau mengatakan tidak tapi kau begitu menikmatinya, Naru-chan."

Semakin lama jari itu semakin cepat, Naruto dibuat gelapan dan semakin panas. Orochimaru yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, segera melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan segera mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Naruto.

Namun, saat akan memasuki lubangnya, terdengar suara pintu di dobrak dengan keras.

BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

TBC

* * *

Huuuaaa…tampaknya Chibi terlalu banya memasukkan adengan lemon #jduagh

Hehehehe…

Tetap Chibi tanpa bosan meminta Review…


End file.
